


Chasing Rubies

by hakuvo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Bifur Feels, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Braids, But he learns, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf Courting, Dwarven Politics, Dwarven Traditions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Khuzdul, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Lovely Bofur, Making Out, Making Up, Mental Health Issues, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mother Hen Dori, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dwalin, Rough Kissing, Sassy Ori, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sweet Bofur, Tattoos, Thorin Is an Idiot, acctually she likes everything, also has a whole lot of swearing, balin is a sweetheart, because dwalin is her love interest, bofur has a background love interest, clumsy mc, dori is surprisingly strong, dwalin gets jealous, father figure balin, he gushes a lot, like way too much, mc is kind of a mess, mc likes dwalins arms, mc likes girls, she gets hurt a lot, which is weird, who isnt actually in it until the end chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuvo/pseuds/hakuvo
Summary: "Miss Valencik, do you ever listen to authority?""I deny all authority... except my mother." Dwalin chuckled from his seat beside me and something in my stomach twisted. "You should laugh more, I like hearing you laugh."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a mess, mind your step.

im just posting this so it doesnt delete my draft because i waited till the last minute to publish it like i wait until the last minute to do everything else in my life.


End file.
